Вардар
The Ultras group “KOMITI” was noticed for the first time in the year 1985, on “Zapad” (Macedonian = West Stand), where the most fanatic fans of Vardar always operated, at the game FK Vardar Skopje - FC Porto (0:3). Two years later, in God’s summer of 4th June 1987 in the City Stadium in Skopje was the Derby of the Yugoslav league at that time between FK Vardar Skopje and Red Star Belgrade(3:1). On “Zapad” for the first time since existence of the club a banner with the writing “KOMITI” was noticed. The idea contained the establishment of a massive and strong Macedonian ultra scene. Our goal was that”KOMITI” will make the prominent post of all activities and events on the West Stand. As the most acceptable name of the group was selected “KOMITI” . The reason for it was simple: When Macedonia was in the Middle Ages under occupation suffered by the Osmans, young Macedonians under the name “KOMITI” had organized themselves, in order to fight against the Tyranne and to drive it out from Macedonia. This name is very strong and the meaning of the name is closely linked with our goals, this is why we did not decide for one like the standard unimaginative names such as Brigate, Commando, Ultras, Boys etc. And so, the name “KOMITI” was selected for the new born Ultra group. The most important is that all members became with time good friends and realize what means friendship and sacrifice. “KOMITI” has become for us all a group, which binds us, which carries out our interests, which realizes our ideas. “KOMITI” is,for sure, one of the most modern and complete groups in the Macedonian Ultra scene. It must be clear to everyone that the interests of “KOMITI” are in the first place with FK VARDAR and MACEDONIA. In addition it is well-known to everyone that the Supporters of FK VARDAR fights for their own interests. There is no thinking; we must show everyone decided who we are and what we want: to the opposing fans, to the police or to our own Club Guidance. With the degradation of the situation in the Macedonian football league (MFL) also the Tifomania, which broke out in the 80’s, no more what it was, when each city had its own group and also their own pride. One can be say today that there is active Macedonian Ultras besides Skopje only in Kumanovo, Prilep, Bitola, Strumica and Tetovo. The rivalry, also, is not that big as it was before. Debt to it is the old guidance of the Macedonian football federation, which forbade the fans to go to away games of their Club. “KOMITI” has also subgroups, as the “Red Black Drinkers”, “Skinheads” they call themselves “OI Warriors” and “Metal Force”. Until 1999 Combat 87 was also a strong and dominating subgroup of “Komiti”, however “Combat 87″ existed by the separation of some members. Not to forget is also the “Golden Lords”, a subgroup from the “Karposh” part of Skopje, on 11 November 1997 were formed. The number of members is at 50 people, on derby up to 70. The older generation of Komiti, the so-called “Stara Garda” (old guard), sits today on “Jug” (Macedonian = South Stand) and count up to 30 men, with important plays up to 50. There is no city in Macedonia or ex-Yugoslavia, which “KOMITI” hasn’t visited. The largest away travel was in the year 1992 with about 900 men in Bitola to the league game between FK Pelister Bitola - FK Vardar Skopje. Also “KOMITI” made numerous away trips in Europe, like Bordeaux, Halmstad, Brussels, Valencia, Vienna, Bucharest, Kiev, Southampton, Rome and Gent. Not to forget is the away game on 03 September 2000 in Bratislava at the international match Slovakia - Macedonia. Worth mentioning is that, one week before the play, in the Slovakian media was reported that one of the largest and strongest Ultra group would come from the Balkans to the international match. The Slovakian police was also already informed, about what happened two weeks before in the City Derby Vardar Skopje - Sloga Jugomagnat Skopje in the Macedonian league and therefore sent a special-police force into the stadium. So, naturally, came in the second minute of the game the inevitable argument with the Cops, which took about 20 minutes. The last away travel in Europe was in 17th July 2004 to the UI-Cup game Schalke04 - FK Vardar Skopje. It is also remarkable that “KOMITI” has active members also outside of Macedonia, e.g. in Australia, America, Sweden or Germany (Frankfurt, Duesseldorf, Bremen or Nuernberg). These help particularly with away games of FK Vardar or the Macedonian national team. An own Fan Shop was opened, where Scarf’s, Sweatshirts, T-shirts, photos, pins and stickers are sold. In the last years we behind each positive action of the “Zapad” (west stand). The group maintained ground successfully in each fan activity with singing, in collisions with the police or with opposing groups of fans. Today one can say that the Tifomania returns slowly again and one can see some old group of fans, which was active some years returning on the stands. On 27 April 2002 we celebrated the 15-years existence of the our group, because on this date was an anniversary play of the golden generation of FK Vardar of 1987 with players such as Darko Pancev, Najdoski, Ringov, Babunski, Kanatlarovski, Mutibaric and many more, which won the championship in the Yugoslav league in the season 1986/87. Opponent was an ex Yugoslavia selection with players such as Dragan Stojkovic-Pixi, Savicevic, Mrkela, Djurovski, Stojanovic, Janusch and others. The spectacle found in the “Gradski” stadium in Skopje about 30 000 spectators. At the beginning of the second half we made the traditional Pyroshow with Smoke bombs and Bengal fires at half time and at the end of the game. “KOMITI” have actually no friends in the Macedonian scene, because our slogan is: “Alone against All”. Except the good relationship to “VOJVODI” from Tetovo, which we want to hereby greet, the relationship with the other groups is not so good. There are the most frequent arguments with the grouping of the so-called “Sverceri” (smugglers) of the city rival Sloga Jugomagnat Skopje, with “Majmuni” from FK Pobeda Prilep and “Ckembari” of FK Pelister Bitola, but one must say that it very often comes to incidents also with supporters of smaller clubs. The mentality and principles in our society are like that, unfortunately, also the police often is like a “Supporter Group”, which leads to numerous problems and fights with them. Today we are so large that we have an executive committee including associated president and firm task dispatching (e.g. fan article, flags, photo, actions, finances, general administration or Internet). With sponsors we come somehow clear and there are many people, which want to help. But we help ourselves to a large extent, by selling fan articles and investing the money into new actions. The future of “KOMITI” depends above all on the fact whether we succeed to integrate more young members into the hard core and find future guidance people. In order to realize it in perfection, we need better results of our club, both in the native league, and on European Cups. We believe that we are on the correct way and it is important for us to put particularly on the acoustic support and the cooperation in the West stand. All that, for which we stand, should animate the fans of FK Vardar even more to come into the stadium participate actively.http://www.ultrasspirit.com/the-history-of-komiti-vardar-skopje.html Category:Македония